Zoey and Chase Forever
by hillary13
Summary: Zoey and Chase like eachother but wont admit it so Micheal comes up with a plan to get them together. Pleaz R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice!
1. The Plan

Zoey looked around the room at her friends. Michael was sitting on the floor with Nicole next to him. Dana sat on her bed while Logan sat next to her. Chase was delivering sushi and wansnt in the room. Suddenly a knock came at the door. It was the delivery man from sushi Rox. Zoey secretly hoped that it was chase. It was.

"Here's your sushi guys" he said to the room.

"Thanks" replied Nicole.

Before Chase left, Zoey asked him when his last delivery was. Chase blushed slightly and said he didn't think he would be able to get off any time soon before leaving. Zoey closed the door and disappointedly sat back down.

"I wonder why chase has so many deliveries today?" she asked Nicole.

"I dunno Zoey" she replied

Suddenly Michael interjected "Chase doesn't have any more deliveries than he usually does!"

"Than why did he say he did?" Zoey asked.

"Because" Michael said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "he's trying to work on a project that will get you to like him!"

Zoey gasped. Could it be true? "Do you know what it is?"

"No idea" said Michael.

"Than how do I know that's the truth" Zoey snapped "He wouldn't ever like me. That's just something you made up!"

"No, its not" argued Michael. "Here, I'll prove it to you. Give me your laptop.

Zoey handed it to him.

Michael typed and after a minute said "there! I've sent an email saying you're going on a date with Logan!"

You did what!" said Zoey and Logan at the same time

Relax" Michael said " I made it seem that you meant to send it to Logan, but accidentally sent it in and email chain to all of us! Now Nicole is going to email everyone, including you, asking why you sent that email to everyone. Then you're going to reply to everyone that you didn't mean to send it only to Logan. That way Chase will find out. Then he'll get all crazy and jealous. It's perfect!" Michael finished with pride.

Nicole and Dana were both smiling and Dana said "that just might get him to admit his feelings!"

But Zoey and Logan both looked doubtful. Logan thought it would be great fun to go out with Zoey but he knew Chase would be ready to kill him as soon as he found out. Zoey was having worse issues. Zoey didn't like lying to Chase and she _really_ didn't want to pretend to like Logan as a boyfriend.

Seeing the look on their faces Michael said "please guys. We really need to do this. Chase can't keep this secret for much longer without going insane!"

"Alright" replied Logan. Everyone turned to Zoey.

"Fine" snapped Zoey. "But he **_never_** finds out about this. Can you promise that?"

"Deal" said Michael. "Now we just have to wait."


	2. Chase Finds Out

Sorry I haven't updated. I've had tests for the last three weeks and haven't had time to writ. Sorry this is a short chapter. The next one will be even better. Any way, here is the story!

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chase walked into his dorm. _Time to get started" _he thought to himself. Then he suddenly heard a loud _DING! _ It was his email alarm. As he looked in his inbox, he saw two emails from Zoey and one from Nicole. The first one said:

Dear Logan,

I can't wait for our date on Friday. I am sooo glad you finally asked me out. What should I wear? Do you want me to dress up or go casual?

Love You Always,

Zoey

Chase had never been more hurt, sad and angry in all of his life! Quickly he read the other two emails. The next was from Nicole asking why Zoey sent the email to every one and the last was from Zoey apologizing.

How could Logan do this to him! He knew that he liked Zoey! And Zoey! How could Zoey actually go out with Logan Reese! Of all people. Chase didn't know what to do.

_Yes I do! _He thought_ I'll act like nothings wrong. Then I will make Zoey fall in love with me. _ Chase liked this plan because not only would he be with Zoey; he would get to hurt Logan! Yes, this was going to work very nicely.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Thanks for reviewing! See you soon, hillary13!


End file.
